


I volunteer as tribute

by idioticfangirl



Series: The Avengers Team-Building Shenanigans [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Implied Peter/Pietro kind of, M/M, Peter/Pietro are bros, Snark, Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Teambuilding, This is more fluffy than the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allowing the Avengers back into the outside world was deemed a bad idea, so the solution was to split them into teams and make them do volunteering (probably to make up for all the damage that they do to various cities because wow that must cost a lot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I volunteer as tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).



Wisely, the next team exercise that they were made to do had been arranged so that they were split up. It was slightly counterproductive, in Tony's mind, seeing as they were going to learn how to work better as a team, but not as a whole team, rather as three separate teams. Since Fury had decided that they were once more to be released into the outside world, rather than being left to their own devices in a locked room, it was probably best for the general public's health that they weren't all together. Even in teams of four, there was still so much that could go wrong. 

Their newest assignment was volunteering. Split into three groups of four, they were given a particular activity to do to help the public. Tony protested that he could help the public by giving money to various people, all without even lifting a finger, but it seemed that throwing money at things was not always going to be the solution.

Tony, Steve, Bruce and Vision were sent to a library. Tony was on the verge of complaining, until he heard that Pietro, Wanda, Sam and Bucky were going to be washing cars, and Clint, Natasha, Thor and Peter were going to an animal shelter to help out. With that information in mind, a library sounded much safer, and calmer.

The library was quite small, and every spare surface was covered in books. They were in piles on the floor, flung haphazardly onto shelves, and stacked on counters. Upon entering the door, Steve stubbed his toe on a pile of books, sending it tumbling down in a mini avalanche. He was instantly apologetic, but the manager that came over to meet them shook her head, saying, "It's not your fault, we just can't find the time to tidy the place, we can't get enough employees."

Before anyone could think of a duly sympathetic response, a man walked over to them, speaking to the manager in a harsh whisper that everyone could hear, "The guy that's supposed to read to the kids isn't hear, and they're getting restless."

Steve perked up considerably, saying, "I'll read to them!" 

The man looked up suspiciously. "Who're you?" he asked.

"Steve Rogers," Steve offered his hand, "this is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Vision. You may know us better as Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, and...Vision."

Whether or not Steve had meant to put the poor guy in a state of shock or if he was just really that oblivious to how the public worshiped him, Tony didn't know. All that he knew was that, without hesitation, Steve was ushered into the corner of the library, handed a book, and within seconds was so clearly in his comfort zone that Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that's that," the manager smiled, looking faintly shocked at how quickly Steve had been accepted into the kids' group (it may have something to do with the fact that he was Captain freaking America), and then looking back at Tony, Bruce and Vision, "what do you want to do?"

Vision glanced around at the hopelessly messy room, stating, "If it is desirable, I would like to assist in the tidying of the books." The manager looked positively overjoyed, before frowning.

"Where to start?" she asked.

"I will start there," Vision pointed to the farthest corner of the room, "and work my way along."

"Won't that take forever?"

"Oh no, merely a few hours," he smiled serenely and left before she could express her concern over how long and arduous tidying the whole room would be. 

Tony flashed what he hoped was a comforting smile and said, "Robots, you know?" If the look on her face was anything to go by, the manager did now know much about robots, specifically not how fast they could work.

There was nothing in the room that interested Tony in the slightest, save for Steve, who was currently reading animatedly, using his hands and facial expressions as well as his voice. Tony momentarily pondered how different life would be if Steve had become a children's entertainer instead of a fighter, but that line of thought became less desirable as he realized that the world would have ended and he would never have got to know Steve, although, and he felt bad just for thinking this, maybe he would have had more of a father.

He was jogged out of the unpleasant world of 'what ifs' by Bruce nudging him, saying something. Tony was grateful that at least he was not alone in his boredom, until he tuned in to what Bruce was saying. "...I'll help people look for books, I can probably make some sense of the system, and if no-one wants me I can just read?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Bruce sighed dramatically, "that I think I'll help people look for books." Tony's attention had returned to Steve somewhere in the middle of that sentence, so he just nodded and flapped a hand in Bruce's general direction. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when he turned to tell Bruce a joke, that he saw him talking to a customer, searching on a shelf before pulling a book from the back and brandishing it triumphantly. Even more bored now that he knew there was no-one to be bored with him, Tony stood in the center of the room, watching people coming in and out, before he heard loud bangs coming from behind the desk.

Years of being a superhero had trained him well, and he was making his way over to where the noises had come from before he had even thought about it, only to see a librarian slamming a hand frustratedly on a keyboard.

"Bloody system, always crashing," he muttered, and this was something Tony could do, something he could fix. He shooed the librarian out of the way, hitting a few keys before turning back and laughing.

"Do you have any idea how old this system is? I'm pretty sure Cap hadn't even hit the ice yet when this came out," he told himself that it was just an ongoing joke, because there was no way he had legitimately started working out timelines using Cap as a comparison, "we're gonna have to update this."

"We can't afford -"

"It's free, courtesy of Stark Industries." He began to furiously tap out a code on the screen.

"But - are you sure?"

"If nothing else, it'll teach Fury to tell me I can't throw money at problems," he smiled crookedly, "besides, this is a nice place. I like it. The least you deserve is a computer system from this century." 

He quite enjoyed fixing the computer, finding all of the little bugs that no-one had even noticed before since they were so used to it, but once it was completely updated he was reminded once again that he had nothing else to do. Bored, he floated over to where Steve was still reading, having moved on to better books as more and more older children also joined in. He was currently reading Percy Jackson, and seemed to be enjoying the dialogue as much as the children. Tony hovered awkwardly next to him for at least ten minutes, the longest he had ever been ignored except by Pepper, until a boy exclaimed, "It's Iron Man!"

Steve looked up immediately, smiling broadly, and motioned to the chair next to him. "Come on Tony, read with me!" Despite having known Steve for quite a while now, Tony had yet to gain the ability to say no to Steve when he was looking all cute and innocent, which was most of the time. Whenever he wasn't looking cute and innocent he looked hot, so Tony was screwed. At least it was Steve screwing him.

Back to the fact that he was standing in a library in front of a group of kids - Tony pinched himself because now was so not the time to jump Steve - he sat down on the uncomfortable chair beside him, preparing to just sit there are be read to. Steve, however, had other ideas, as he shoved the book in front of Tony's face and practically forced him to read, even making him do all of the voices.

By the end of the session, Tony's throat hurt somewhat, but the children looked so happy and so did Steve, so he hi-fived each of them in turn before they left, promising to come back again.

 

 

Walking into an animal shelter with Clint was like taking a baby into a house made entirely of sweets. He immediately gasped, pointing recklessly at every animal within seeing distance, almost hitting Natasha a couple of times. The animal shelter worker that came over to greet them grinned at the sight, shaking his head when Natasha apologised.

"It's always good to have someone who likes animals here," he pointed out.

"Speaking of people who like animals, I'm not one of them," Peter told him. When everyone looked condescendingly at him, he shrugged, "the last animal that bit me fucked up my genetics, what can I say?" He did have a point.

The worker, Matt, seemed to think better of asking, which was a smart choice, and instead tried to delegate tasks.

"So, if you don't like animals, we'll put you with the rabbits. They're small enough for you to deal with." Peter followed the signs to the rabbit hutches, looking relieved. Clint wasn't listening, his attention caught by another volunteer being pulled bodily across the field by five dogs that were desperate for their walk.

"Can I do that?" he pointed.

"You want to walk the dogs? Sure, we have so many it will be a relief to have an extra hand," Matt followed Clint's line of sight, "as long as you don't mind being dragged around the place?" Far from it, Clint looked excited at the prospect of nearly having his hand pulled off by over-excited dogs.

Before Matt could get round to giving Thor or Natasha jobs, a large dog came bounding over to them, followed by another helper panting slightly behind. Matt swore, watching it's path as it careened straight into Natasha. He shut his eyes, preparing for Natasha to be on the floor as he desperately apologized, "I'm so sorry, we just can't tame Thunder, we've done everything but he just...won't...be tamed." Before his eyes, Thunder was sitting on the ground next to Natasha's feet as she scratched his ears.

"The dog whisperer!" Exclaimed the helper, bending over to catch her breath, "Come here, come with me, can you tame all of them, oh please tame Ares for us please," she led away a bemused Natasha.

"So that just leaves you, big guy," Matt addressed Thor, who was still looking around him in wonder.

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"Oh, well, it's a place for animals without homes. We try to sell them, but we haven't had much luck."

"These animals have no homes?" boomed Thor. He strode over to the nearest enclosure, of puppies, and yelled at people passing by, "Look at them! How can you leave them homeless? How can you be so cruel?" 

Matt shrugged and left him to it.

When they had to leave, Clint was exhausted but looked happier than he had been in a while, all of the dogs were tamed and the animal centre had sold almost three times more animals in a day than they normally did in a week. It was counted as a good day, ignoring Peter's complaining that he was covered in scratches from the rabbits.

 

Honestly, a day in which you are forced to wash cars is never a good day. A cold, overcast day in which you are forced to watch cars with two people who have it in for you and one who is apathetic to your struggles is borderlining on a bad day. Yet this was the predicament Pietro found himself in. 

It hadn't actually started that badly, although it involved physical exercise so it didn't exactly start well. People drove up, they washed the cars, the people drove away. Fun times. You'd think that Pietro would start the trouble, or Sam, or maybe even Wanda, but never Bucky. But it was Bucky that started it all, getting bored and throwing sponges at Sam and Wanda. The only problem was, no-one suspected Bucky, so the suspect that sprang to mind was Pietro.

And so began a war that Pietro had not asked for. Even using super-speed, he couldn't escape the sponges and, occasionally, buckets being thrown at him, and was soon about 98% sure that he was actually covered in more soapy water than the cars. By this point, Bucky was no longer bored, so instead of coming to Pietro's aid he chose to stand out of the way and watch, applauding whenever someone hit him directly in the face.

No amount of saying that it was for a good cause would ever persuade Pietro to wash cars ever again.

 

 

When the day was over, the group rejoined to celebrate what must have been their most successful team-building ever, ignoring Peter and Pietro complaining loudly at every opportunity.

"I'm covered in water!" Pietro exclaimed, as he stood and dripped on the floor. Peter turned from where he had been unsuccessfully trying to get sympathy from Wanda, and snorted.

"Well, I would offer you a shirt, but," he showed the numerous holes in his nice t-shirt, and then the scratches that laced his bare arms.

"What happened to you?" asked Pietro, and soon they were involved in their own little discussion, which could have been a plot for a new 'Series of Unfortunate Events' book, it was filled with such pain. They only surfaced from their conversation once, when Peter overhead Fury saying to Coulson,

"Operation Volunteering was a success. Schedule another event."

To which Peter looked directly into Pietro's eyes and vowed, "Never again," while Pietro nodded vehemently.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm planning on doing a lot more of these, if anybody wants to give me any suggestions for anything the Avengers could do, I'll do them. As you've seen, I produce these really fast, and have no problem with ridiculous scenarios, so literally anything you want is fine by me, just comment or email me kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
